criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Alexander Gould
|birthplace = Los Angeles, CA |family = Tom Gould Valerie Gould Emma Gould Kelly Gould |yearsactive = 1996-present }} Alexander Jerome Gould is an American actor and voice actor who is best known for his roles in Finding Nemo, How to Eat Fried Worms, and Weeds. Biography Gould was born in Los Angeles, California, on May 4, 1994, to Tom and Valerie Gould. He has two younger sisters, Emma and Kelly, who also work as actors. He is raised in a Jewish family and is active in the Conservative Jewish youth group USY, being president of the local synagogue chapter during his senior year of high school. He also participated in a gap-year program called Nativ, spending ten months living in Israel, including time in the Negev desert, teaching English to elementary school children. When he was six years old, Gould made his acting debut in an episode of Bailey Kipper's P.O.V. He then made his feature-film debut in the 2000 film Mexico City. However, he is best remembered for providing the voice of the titular character of the 2003 Disney/'Pixar' animated movie Finding Nemo. On television, Gould portrayed the role of Shane Botwin on the Showtime-produced series Weeds, as well as guest-starring on such series as Criminal Minds, Ally McBeal, Malcolm in the Middle, Law & Order: Special Victims Unit, Supernatural, and Pushing Daisies. In addition, he starred as David Collins in the Warner Bros. remake of the soap-opera Dark Shadows, but its pilot episode was rejected by the WB Television Network and the show was never aired altogether. In his personal life, Gould is scheduled to attend Clark University. On Criminal Minds Gould portrayed Jeremy Jacobs in "Seven Seconds". Filmography *Superman: Unbound (2013) as Jimmy Olsen (video, voice) *Weeds (2005-2012) as Shane Botwin (102 episodes) *Ties (2011) as Evan (short) *The Life & Times of Tim (2010) as Boy Scout (voice) *Supernatural (2009) as Cole Griffith *Pushing Daisies (2008) as Elliot McQuoddy *Law & Order: Special Victims Unit (2008) as Jack Trembley *Criminal Minds - "Seven Seconds" (2007) TV episode - Jeremy Jacobs *The Librarian from the Black Lagoon (2007) as Hubie (video short) *How to Eat Fried Worms (2006) as Twitch *Curious George (2006) as Kid (voice) *Bambi II (2006) as Bambi (voice) *Dark Shadows (2005) as David Collins *Wheelmen (2005) as Arthur *Diary of a Worm (2005) as Narrator (short, voice) *Duck Dodgers (2005) as Boy/Young Son (2 episodes, voice) *Oliver Beene (2004) as Young Ted *Finding Nemo (2003) as Nemo (voice) *They (2002) as Young Billy *Boomtown (2002) as Eight-Year-Old Tom *Even Stevens (2002) as Grayson Gribalski *Family Law (2001) as Josh Deverell *The Day the World Ended (2001) as Young Ben *7th Heaven (2001) as Pee Wee #1 *Ally McBeal (2001) as Ben (2 episodes) *The Geena Davis Show (2000) as Sam *Mexico City (2000) as Peter Cobb *Malcolm in the Middle (2000) as Egg *Freaks and Geeks (2000) as Ronnie *City of Angels (1998) as Little Boy (uncredited) *Bailey Kipper's P.O.V. (1996) as Young Bailey Kipper Links For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actors